Obesity and overweight are of epidemic proportions and has almost tripled in the past two decades for adolescents. Since adolescence is the period of greatest risk for developing adult obesity, we propose to develop a pilot version of a multi-media interactive computer program, Teen-wise, which promotes the adoption and maintenance of health behaviors related to the prevention of overweight and obesity. Teen-wise will be a unique and innovative product that delivers TTM-based tailored communications to facilitate not only education, but also behavior change using expert system technology in a school setting. Innovative features will include the minimal class time and teacher preparation needed to deliver the program and use of evidence-based approaches to behavior change that can have substantial impacts on health behavior. This application will develop a pilot version of Teen-wise that will target physical activity, television time, and fruit and vegetable consumption. Its acceptability and feasibility will be evaluated with high school students and with teachers, school administrators, and content experts. The results of the trial will determine the feasibility of submitting a Phase II proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable]